


May you live in interesting times

by Celstese



Series: vampires [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, delivery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: Serena Bombay dies at night and her girlfriend is distraught. To get some closure shell ask for help.
Series: vampires [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/481015





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese). Log in to view. 



> Second draft of in the aftermath

" Whats this?" thought a lady named Cecilia Thorn as she saw that the morgues door was open. She then saw a figure exit the morgue and lock the door.  
"Hello im Cecilia Thorn. Are you Alicia Hayes?" she asked politely closing her umbrella.  
"Im her assistant. Why?"  
"Im here to deliver a package." she said plainly.  
"Oh. Ill bring it inside then." said Lena wolfinstien strangely.  
"Thanks." Cecilia smiled.  
"I am obliged."


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the news isn't always good

"One Serena Bombay a reporter for the niven herald was found dead completely drained of her blood."   
I turned off the TV and grabbed my phone. I dialed Pippas number and waited for her to answer.She finally answered.   
I then yelled "What did you two do last night? On the news they were talking about how a reporter was found complelty drained of blood!"  
"We were hungry."She sounded sad.  
"Couldn't you go to the blood bank?"  
"Its empty." She sobbed.  
"Then find a vampire wannabe. Thats where i get blood." I said plainly.  
"Ill do that next time. Val might not though. Shes not tech savvy." She sobbed again.  
"Then she can come with you." I said angrily.  
"Ok" She hung up.  
I then tied my hair up in a ponytail and left my house to get some tea.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Pippas life

"Shit!" Shouted the other DA.  
"It hasn't been that long well just run her face through the facial regntion software." I stated.  
"Good idea Deb."  
Ill never get used to not being Pippa anymore even though its been hundreds of years.  
"Can you do that Deanna? My lunch break is soon."  
"Okay Deb." Replied Doctor Jones.


	4. cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting familiar faces

"Id like a earl grey please." stated Anne Tricklebank in a green blouse.  
"Sure. To go right ?" questioned Ilmari Susi.  
"Yep." she replied like she usually did.  
Throughout the day the regulars came and left Ilmari Susis and Petya Petrovs cafe. Suddenly a door opend and Valire Pye stepped in for the first time.  
She came inside because they were having a sale for passion tea.She first noticed what the interior of the Prussian eagle looked like.  
It was covered in blue mostly.Next she saw Ilmari who was manning the register.   
She then moved to face the register and asked him "Can i have a cup of passion tea to go?"   
"Sure." he replied.  
She thought to herself "Why does he smell plus look familiar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im almost done with college this semster but i still have some essays to work on.Will upload the rest soon.


	5. the reporter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts are real despite what others may think.

Cyan Livius thought to herself that her day has been really shitty. her flowers died, she was out of bananas and her girlfriend Serena died. She couldn't see how it could get worse. She was wrong.  
"Hello honey." yelled her girlfriend the reporter who died recently.  
"What?" Cyans eyes bulged.  
"Honey I need you to find the vampires who murdered me so i can bug them until they off themselves."  
"Ok but your explaining everything."  
"Okay."


	6. Mussings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of a depressed hospital worker

Usually a day at work will have nothing stupid happens even when im on a lunch break.   
That wasn't the case the day before.   
That reporter could have lived.   
At times like that I have an urge to drink vodka.   
I still dont know why that is.  
I might as well call my nice right now.  
It haven't done that in a while.   
She might be in trouble again,


	7. Impantience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your dead time does not feel the same as it did before

Recently I died of unnatural causes. I can never eat again. Thankfully I can still talk to cyan.  
I then asked "Do you have any leads?"  
"Its been five minutes. Ask later."  
"Ok"  
I guess it just felt longer.


	8. Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking time to talk to people is important

I held a donut and asked my college Deanna "Dee are you okay?"  
"Yeah." she said unsurely.  
"No you arent. Weve known each others since weve been five. I know when your okay. So then once works over do you want to get ice cream? Im all for that."  
"Alright Korla." she said sounding slightly better.


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion is had in a office

"Do we have any new causes Arthur?" I asked while sitting on a chair.   
He finished his drink and then replied saying "Only one. A colleague of that reporter wants us to look into her death."  
I then asked "Whats their name."  
He replied "Kunin Ran Petrov age-"  
I interrupted saying "Twenty nine. That was Helena's rommie during college. Do you think this has anything to do with what happend.."  
"i sure hope not."


End file.
